


Будни и праздники Звёздной Кузницы. Сноски и примечания

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Series: Будни и праздники Звёздной Кузницы [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Для раскрытия потенциала древнего артефакта методы необходимы соответствующие.





	Будни и праздники Звёздной Кузницы. Сноски и примечания

**Author's Note:**

> Ахтунг, пытки! Лёгкий хоррор с элементами мистики.  
> Написано для fandom Star Wars 2018

И почему кто-то решил, что Он привязан к системе Лехона и не может никуда сдвинуться с места? Наивные! Был у него гипердрайв, и даже не слишком устаревший: за почти четыре тысячелетия, прошедшие с того момента, как Он последний раз участвовал в сражении, галактика, должно быть, топталась на месте да увеличивала размер, функциональности и эффективности предпочитая эффектность и комфорт. Гипердрайв даже заново отращивать не пришлось!

Минула и прошла загонная охота, что принесла им первую добычу над опалёнными Тёмной стороной пустынями Татуина, леденящей сердца органиков волной пронеслась через полгалактики, захватывая даже миры Внутреннего кольца, и достигла своего финала здесь, у величественной громады Явина.

Сегодня. Всё решится сегодня. И пусть галактика отметит победу у Явина неясно кого над непонятно кем, допущенные к тайне будут отныне чтить день сотворения его ребёнка, час его проявления в Силе и миг обретения души. Штампуя до этого лишь послушных его воле дроидов, неспособных выйти из-под контроля, да смешные скорлупки, с помощью которых одним органикам так нравилось уничтожать других органиков, Он раньше никогда ещё не создавал себе подобных и поэтому сейчас был сильно взволнован. Тёмным покровом его Сила окутывала модернизированные для создания его потомка стапели, где уже совсем скоро появится долгожданный каркас и начнётся процесс творения.

Каждый из них, наделённых волей и Силой созданий раката, знал древний ритуал для появления себе подобных. На самом деле ведь всё предельно просто: без жизни невозможна жизнь, без Силы нет Силы. Он не знал точно, сколько рабов-инородцев или пленных раката легло в основу его самого, но надеялся, что приготовленных им жертв будет достаточно.

Ах, какие это были жертвы! Старый враг его консорта, первый его учитель, даже сейчас, скованный и не способный освободиться, мягким тёплым светом сияющий в Силе, и… ещё один старый враг. Да, именно!

А если этих двоих окажется мало — так после загонной охоты темницы полнёхоньки!

* * *

Властитель Ядра и Центральных Миров, Повелитель Среднего Кольца и Региона Экспансии, Правитель Внешнего Кольца, Покоритель Дикого Пространства и Неизведанных Регионов, Дарт Сидиус, известный галактике как император Первой Галактической Империи Палпатин, позволил себе немного расслабиться и помечтать. Отсюда, с мостика станции-легенды, звёзды казались невероятно яркими — и близкими, только руку протяни, и они сами послушно лягут в ладонь. Сила полуразумного артефакта ластилась к нему урчащим фелинксом, неспособная на обман безграничная тьма раскрывалась ему навстречу, дополняя его собственную. Особую пикантность моменту добавляло то, что это была лишь небольшая часть возможностей Звёздной Кузницы, но Вейдеру, его незадачливому ученику, даже эта малость и то не далась.

Глубокая медитация подсказала решение: для раскрытия потенциала древнего артефакта методы необходимы соответствующие. Древние. Сначала он лично, своими руками принесёт в жертву пробуждающейся Кузнице Оби-Вана Кеноби, наслаждаясь как каждым мгновением мучений джедая, так и бессильной яростью Вейдера, вынужденного смотреть на то, как его личный враг в последний раз уходит из-под носа, в этот раз прямиком туда, откуда достать его будет уже невозможно. А потом он пустит под жертвенный нож и самого Вейдера. Так сказать, предпочтёт татуинцу старому, ополовиненному, растратившему данное ему судьбой, другого татуинца, такого же любимца Силы, только молодого, сильного, наглого. Принявшего тьму осознанно. Целого.

И глупец Вейдер сам ляжет под нож, стоит ему только узнать, что новым учеником Сидиуса станет сын — его и Падме Амидалы.

* * *

Полустёршиеся глифы древнего киттâт (Kittât — одна из форм письменности древних ситхов), до начала ритуала едва различимые на фоне выщербленного тёмного камня пола и стен, еле заметно замерцали красноватым отблеском, стоило ему сделать первый надрез. Первый круг на полу вокруг алтаря — Сидиус лично проверял каждый символ — не давал жертве потерять сознание или умереть от болевого шока раньше, чем закончится ритуал. Второй ряд глифов — на стенах ритуального зала — не давал погибшему слиться с Силой. Несколько знаков у расположенных друг напротив друга двух дверей ритуального зала не давали наблюдающим за ритуалом ступить внутрь, а знаки на самом алтаре, единственные ярко сияющие, приковывали жертву лучше всяких цепей.

За первым надрезом последовал второй: предварительно освобождённую от одежды жертву сначала требовалось как следует подготовить к ритуалу. Сидиус вырезал на груди Кеноби первые цепочки. Кацой кьянтуска — подавление разума. Мвинтуска хаскуджонту — скованный болью. Хаск — страдание. Ужас. Жертва. Стремиться. Обретение. Познание.

Кровь Кеноби, сочащаяся из свежих порезов, без остатка впитывалась мустафарским обсидианом алтаря.

Когда подготовка была закончена, Дарт Сидиус запел. Звуки древнего ситхеза свободно слетали с его губ, и, повинуясь его словам и велению Силы, по-прежнему скованное тело Кеноби взмыло над алтарём. Ещё катрен — и обсидиан алтаря поплыл, меняя форму. Следующий катрен — и Кеноби, перевернувшись в воздухе, мягко опустился в подготовленное ложе.

Длинный надрез вдоль позвоночника снизу вверх — нож из того же мустафарского обсидиана, обработанный Сидиусом собственноручно, скользил медленно, кровь в полумраке зала казалась почти чёрной. Дарт Сидиус глумливо усмехнулся, чувствуя, как единой эмоцией пульсирует ярость слева — там стоял Вейдер. Коктейль эмоций и ощущений, идущий от правой двери, распознать было в разы сложнее, здесь опасение мешалось с узнаванием, предвкушение — с обидой и ещё чем-то неуловимым, а тонкая струйка боли от вывернутых за спину рук довершала образ (после окончания ритуала он прикажет своему новому ученику прикончить этих Алых, свидетелей у ритуала остаться не должно).

Пачкая руки в горячей крови, Дарт Сидиус развёл в стороны кожу и мышцы, обнажая кость. Часть глифов, не дававшая жертве истечь кровью раньше времени, светилась багровым пламенем, а символы, отвечавшие за то, чтобы лишить жертву возможности закрыть глаза или криком нарушить ритуал, мерно пульсировала, и этот ритм объединял палача и жертву, заставляя их сердца биться в унисон. Сидиус чувствовал, как с каждым биением пространство ритуального зала пронизывает энергия, ионизируя воздух, заставляя светиться мертвенно-синим пламенем изломы колонн по периметру зала и незадействованные в ритуале символы древнего ситхеза. Казалось, сама Сила проявлялась здесь, обретая видимую глазу форму.

Для того, чем ему предстояло заниматься далее, в древности использовали зубило и молоток, но создавать своими руками ещё и их Сидиус не стал, намереваясь воспользоваться возможностями, даруемыми Силой. Медленно, почти нежно, в извращённом подобии ласки, он провёл пальцами по позвоночнику — и под его пальцами нижние рёбра треснули, отделяясь от позвоночного столба. Кеноби задрожал, его боль, становясь видимой, клубилась вокруг них, формируя неясные образы и тени. Тишину ритуального зала сменили их неразличимые плач и шёпот.

Но джедай и здесь оставался джедаем: из всего спектра эмоций, ощущений и чувств Тёмной стороны Кеноби испытывал лишь боль. Ни страха. Ни гнева. Ни ненависти. Ни обречённости.

Сидиус замер. Двигаясь медленно, буквально плывя в загустевшем воздухе, он обошёл алтарь и встал так, чтобы Кеноби мог его видеть. Измазанной в крови рукой он приподнял голову Кеноби за подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в лицо. Скривив губы в глумливой ухмылке, он представил то, что должно произойти, в деталях создавая образы предстоящих этапов пытки — и отправил мысль адресату. Картины казни Вейдера, обретение нового ученика, смерть Алых — последние два образа вызвали отклик, тело Кеноби под пальцами задрожало, когда боль душевная превысила боль телесную. Клубящиеся в пространстве эманации боли истаяли под неудержимым потоком вины — но тут же вернулись, создавая новые туманные образы и смешивая оттенки. Заключительным аккордом Сидиус передал своему пленнику образ-ощущение-предвкушение того, как галактика прогнётся, принимая и подчиняясь ему и его новому ученику.

Рот Кеноби раскрылся в немом крике — глифы вокруг алтаря угрожающе-ярко замигали, — но изо рта жертвы не вырвалось ни звука.

Удовлетворённый результатом своей ментальной атаки, Дарт Сидиус вернулся на место. Под пальцами тонко хрустнуло второе ребро — звук был почти не слышен, он скорее ощущался напитанными Силой кончиками пальцев. Кеноби затрясся — теперь, единожды потерпев поражение, он чувствовал не только движения Сидиуса, но даже ток воздуха от движений своего палача.

После хруста четвёртого ребра Дарт Сидиус ощутил, как меняются эмоции мальчишки, и эти новые нотки — еле ощутимые эманации предательского сожаления и… сочувствия — ему не понравились. Решив, что выбьет их из ученика позже, он продолжил пытку.

После шестого ребра Сидиус ощутил то, что казалось ему ранее невозможным: к эмоциям Вейдера сперва чуть заметно, но с каждой секундой всё сильнее и сильнее стало примешиваться сожаление. Эта неправильность, невозможность происходящего заставила его невольно ускориться — последние рёбра он выламывал быстро, без томительной медлительности.

На пол упали первые капли крови — алтарь жадно поглощал кровь из ран, но капли крови, стекающей по бороде Кеноби, падали уже за его пределами.

Там, где на него попадали капли крови, древний металл пола ритуального зала занялся тем же мертвенным пламенем, что и изломы стен. И, как будто повинуясь этому пламени, эмоции его учеников, старого и нового, стали отдаляться. Как будто сам зал отрезал его, Сидиуса, от внешнего воздействия, мешавшего завершению ритуала.

Выламывая рёбра, чувствуя, как с каждым мгновением из тела Кеноби уходят последние капли тепла, Дарт Сидиус ощущал, как нарастает напряжение. В тот миг, когда он извлёк из уже агонизирующего тела лёгкие, довершая сходство жертвы с чудовищной птицей, мир вокруг, казалось, готов был взорваться — или собраться в точку.

Вся вселенная трепетала перед его волей. Только ему предстояло решить, жить галактике дальше — или схлопнуться сингулярностью.

Воздев руки к потолку, Дарт Сидиус повернулся лицом к Вейдеру. Но прежде, чем он успел «обрадовать» теперь уже окончательно бывшего ученика новостью об его отцовстве, прежде чем он успел издать хоть звук, произошло нечто странное.

На стенах, почти под потолком зала, проявилась ещё одна цепочка глифов — и эманации боли и смерти, клубящиеся туманом переливы вины и сожаления пропали в единый миг, будто всосанные полузнакомыми символами.

Прозвучавшее в унисон негромкое «Свидетельствуем!» было последним, что он услышал перед тем, как, повинуясь чужой враждебной воле, его тело взмыло под потолок. Одновременно с этим часть стены ритуального зала перед ним стала опускаться, открывая вид на бесконечные километры платформ и палуб, стапелей и кранов гигантской космической верфи.

Лишённый возможности говорить, беснуясь в бессильной ярости под потолком, он слышал, как глубокий женский голос произнёс:

— Не изучив деталей ритуала, нарушив его ход, он сам избрал свою судьбу. Он на себе почувствует всё то же, что и жертва. Ведь стоило же читать не только основную статью, но сноски и примечания! — женский голос, голос самой Звёздной Кузницы, зазвучал слегка капризно и самую капельку раздражённо.

— Признайся, даже если бы он сделал всё по правилам, ты всё равно не оставила бы его в живых.

— Ну... да. Угадал! Бракованный товар, да и сумасшедший к тому же! Дорогой, ну подумай сам, может, стоит всё же отойти от этого дурацкого Правила Бейна? Вот будет у тебя один ученик — вас будет двое. А потом ещё одна — и снова будет вас только двое. А там и внуки пойдут!


End file.
